Chapter 1
by Fattiboombah
Summary: Dealishea is the new tribute for District 11, she is extremely terrified. She wants to run away. But will the boy tribute from her District stop her in her tracks? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I look at the sky from the market and sadly smile. Today is the worst day. The reaping. If I am chosen as a tribute I won't be completely hopeless. I am okay with weapons; I can climb a tree quite well and, let's just say I'm one of the more attractive people in District 11. I have sleek black hair with blonde streaks and tints of gold every here and there. People also say that I'm lucky to have a strange and interesting name like Dealishea.

Kylatar digs her hand in the girls' bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. She is about to read it when a little boy starts screaming and crying. We wait for the boy to quiet down then Kylatar reads the name. It's all a mumble to me; I can't hear what she's saying. For a minute I stand there looking around in shock, I finally realize it's me.

I take one last look at everyone then pelt down the street, as far away from the stage as possible. Every eye is trained on me. The tribute who is trying to escape.

A peacekeeper comes running after me. He grabs me and pulls me back to the stage. I try to resist, but fail. I'm not even taken into custody; they take me straight to the train station.

"Mum!" I scream, as he pulls me away, "I love you!"

A scream is coming from the audience. I know it's my mother. Curse the Capitol.

People at the train station shout my name. I've already made myself the biggest loser in the games. Everyone will see me as a weakling. I am a target.

The train is pure luxury. I don't even care. They lock me in a room on the train. I bang and shout and scream. I hope this is on camera. Maybe one of the other tributes will see me as an easy kill. Maybe I won't have to suffer so long.

Eventually I give up. No one is going to open the door for me. No one cares. I start crying.

I am going to die.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Go away!" I scream.

A boy with dark red hair and deep brown eyes enters my room.

"Locked you up did they?" he asks, smiling.

"Obviously," I sneer.

"Come on, food's on the table."

"Well go eat it yourself! Go enjoy the Capitol food! Please enjoy dying a slow and painful death! What are you trying to do? Bribe me?"

He raises his eyebrows at my remark, and then heads out.

"Fine, enjoy your Capitol food!" I yell as he closes the door.

Then I start sulking like a little kid. It was a chance to get out. I could have gone to the bathroom and jumped out the window. It doesn't matter if I would die. It would save me the terrors of the Hunger Games.

"Wait!" I call.

He opens the door immediately. So he didn't leave!

"You were saying?" he says, reaching out to my hand.

I grab his hand and pull myself up. I have no idea who this creep is.

"Who are you?" I ask as we walk along the halls of the trains.

"The other tribute from District 11."

"Yeah but what is your name?"

He just winks and walks out of the room, leaving me standing next to the dinner table.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the rich Capitol food sitting at the table. My eyes flitter towards the door leading to the bathroom. The peacekeeper must have noticed, for he comes over to me and stands by my side.

There goes that chance of escaping.

"Sit down!" Kylatar announces, "Have something to eat!"

"I'm not hungry," I groan, but she can tell I'm lying.

"What are your skills?" she asks, completely ignoring me.

"I can…do…stuff?"

"Well?"

"I can climb trees, I can…run fast? I can throw a knife?"

"That's a start at least," Kylatar grumbles.

"That's a start? That's a start! What do you expect me to do? Everything? Say I'm the best sprinter in the world and I can kill everything I look at?"

I run back to my room and cry. I've never realized how much of a baby I can be sometimes. Tomorrow is training and I need to practice as much as possible.

It doesn't matter. I need a break. I lie down on my bed, just for a second. I fall into a deep sleep.

_First day of Training:_

I get up and head for breakfast, I didn't eat anything yesterday. The boy from my District is sitting at the table, possibly waiting for me.

"Morning," he announces cheerfully.

"Hello."

"Wanna watch the recaps of the other tributes? You missed them last night."

Watching the recaps for all the Districts is the last thing I want to do, but I don't reject. He leads me into a room with the biggest television I've ever seen. The boy presses a few buttons on a remote and I see a rich market place, filled with bright banners and jewels displayed on windows. This must be District one.

The tributes aren't very interesting, a little girl volunteers, which is strange.

District two isn't very interesting either; the only problem is an attractive boy is picked. I don't want to be the one to kill him.

None of the other Districts interest me until I see District nine. When the name of the girl, Bliss Morgan, is called, you can see a girl among her who was smiling greatly, drop her confidence. You can see the life drain out of Bliss. I almost want to cry for her. She stands still, silently for a moment until she sees the peacekeepers coming towards her. Bliss hugs who I assume is her friend and mounts the stage.

I look away from the screen. I don't want to see anymore. About eight minutes later I look at the screen and see District eleven.

"Dealishea Havedary!" is all I hear.

Then I see myself running away and being helplessly taken straight to the train. All I can hear is my screaming echoing around the perimeter of my District, being captured on film. How embarrassing.

Kylatar goes on to the boys. I am shocked after that.

The boy, I see standing next to me is on screen, walking onto the stage and volunteering as the boy tribute.

"I am Kalum Lader Hunco, and I volunteer as a tribute for district eleven."

After I saw that I knew I'd blow up.

"Volunteer? What were you thinking? You idiot!" then it strikes me. What he really wants to do. Why he volunteered. It's because he wants me. Dead.

I sprint out of the room, screaming. No wonder people think I have a mental problem.

I slam the door of my room shut. I lie on my bed and close my eyes.

Life really sucks right now.

Within a matter of minutes the train stops. We have reached the Capitol.

I get off the train, trying to keep as far away from Kalum as possible.

We are directed straight to our new rooms until we are sent into the arena to be slaughtered.

Kylatar appears in my room.

"Time to train!"

She drags me down to the bottom floor on the escalator. Weapons are everywhere.

"Start with knives, then to edible plants tests, tree climbing and spear shooting. Understand?"

I copy exactly what she tells me. I start at knife throwing. My heart thumps as I pick up a knife and throw it helplessly far from the dummy. The girl from District twelve throws the spear perfectly. All the Career tributes are nodding, impressed by her skills.

We stop for lunch. I am pretty sure the Careers have asked that girl to join them. Though she doesn't sit with them. In fact she doesn't even eat!

Tiarelle, I think one of the Careers call her, starts climbing a tree, I climb after her.

"Piss off!" she yells, threatening to throw the spear she is holding in her hand, at me.

Tiarelle throws the spear at me. It slices into my stomach. I fall to the ground. Unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to see a girl hanging over the rail of my bed and giving me a deathly stare. Tiarelle. I remember her. That second in the tree when she threw that spear at me, I'll never forget it. Ever.

I look down at myself. I'm lying in a high class hospital bed. Tubes are running through my body and bandages cover me.

"Sorry," Tiarelle says, though she doesn't look sorry at all

"It's okay," I manage to choke out.

"Make sure I don't get in trouble and I'll take care of you in the arena."

I nod. "Fine."

People one by one fill the room. It's all the tributes. I notice Kalum put his arm around the girl from District two. I feel envious at the sight of her.

A peacekeeper grabs Tiarelle and pushes her to the ground.

"Don't!" I scream.

Everyone stares at me in shock.

"I dared her to! Let her go!"

Tiarelle gives me a little smile as the peacekeeper lets her go. _Nice job, bitch,_ her eyes say.

"She still must be punished for what she did!" An unfamiliar voice booms out.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Any kind of punishment will be necessary."

Then Tiarelle is being dragged out of the room. Well, not really dragged, she's not the type of person who resists against people, more like walked.

I see the boy from District nine, Donovan, I think, smile as he trails out of the hospital along with all the other tributes.

District eleven's mentor walks in.

"Attacked on the first day of training, aye?" Gregar asks.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since last year!"

"I've been busy," he snaps "you've already missed two days of training, you better get up and start."

I stand and immediately feel all woozy. The tubes through my stomach are uncomfortable.

"You're not allowed to climb trees or something that involves a lot of movement. Today's the last day of training, tomorrow you have your fashion parade and you perform to the Gamemakers and then you have interviews the following day then…" Gregar just seems to realize how uncomfortable he's making me feel.

Three more days. Just three more. I'm going to be sick.

I use a walker to travel to the training area. I look so disabled. All the tributes are staring at me as I make my way to the edible plants test. It is easy at least, and is taking my mind off things.

The training session finishes too soon. As I walk past a group of Gamemakers I hear one of them mutter something.

"This year the tributes from Districts one, two and three are doing extremely well, the others don't have much of a chance this year."

"What about that girl from District twelve? Who's going to replace her?" One of the Gamemakers whispers.

I walk away, not wanting to hear anymore. They were probably planning to kill Tiarelle.

When I get to my room I fall asleep on my bed. It strikes me while I'm sleeping that I haven't eaten anything. I wonder why I'm not dead yet?

Then I realize why. It's the first part of a chapter. A chapter that has not yet begun. A chapter that will cause be pain and suffering.

Nothing has started yet. It is just the beginning. No, it's before that.

This is not yet the beginning of Chapter one.


	4. Chapter 4

Kylatar wakes me up extra early and I meet my stylist. Her name is Clusia. She has been the stylist for District eleven for the past six years.

When I first see her, no doubt she loves bright colours. Long red earrings hang from her ear; she has bright pink hair and a striped shawl. Clusia is an old woman.

"Oh darling!" she cries, wrapping her arms around me, "aren't you just so beautiful!"

Clusia rushes to an overly large closet and begins to rummage through the mess of bright colours. She spots a dress with orange and brown leaves printed onto the silk and brings it to me. I slide it on and look in the mirror. It looks good but the colours are too bright for my liking.

"How is it darling?" Clusia asks.

"Wow. It's wonderful," I say sarcastically, though I doubt she notices.

"Absolutely, I'll be back," she walks out of the room.

I remove the dress and shove it in a sink. I turn the tap on and start to rinse out the colours. The sink is stained with orange when I finish.

Clusia returns to the room. "Come on out we have half an hour."

I put the dress on. It looks much better with the colours faded, like they are about to disappear from this world. Clusia does my hair in a bun with a mop of hair covering half my eyes. She gets gold hairspray and out lines the edge of my fringe.

When I look in the mirror, I think I will die. I am so beautiful. So breathtaking. It is this moment where I see Kalum. He has a tie with the same print as my dress and different coloured leaves on his suit. There is one word and only one word to describe him.

Hot.

He puts his arms around my waist "you look beautiful."

I push him away from me and turn around. He shouldn't play with girls' minds.

"We're going on now!" Clusia calls.

Curtains open and a deafening roar fills the air. This is the people of the Capitol.

District one starts heading out. The little girl looks scared, as if she's about to cry. She has no chance in the games.

All the other Districts start heading out, Kalum and I follow obediently. I turn around and notice Triconade, the District twelve boy alone. I stand and wait until he is by my side and we start walking together. He grips my hand. I'm surprised at how scared he seems.

"I should go back to Kalum."

"No! Wait! Don't go!" he whispers harshly.

"Why? District eleven is about to go around the centre ring."

"Because I don't want to walk alone. You know what they did to her." Triconade sounds sad, as we watch Kalum enter the ring alone.

I race off to Kalum's side.

"Sorry," I mutter.

He wraps an arm around me which I push away violently. Kalum looks at me shocked.

"Don't. I know you're with her."

"Who?" he says guiltily, staring at the girl from District two.

"Serena."

Kalum ignores me and waves to the crowd. I blow kisses and take the hair band out of my hair and swing my black and gold hair around. The crowd goes wild over me.

When we get to the end I'm very relieved. I look around the room at all the tributes.

Brielle the girl from District three looks absolutely astonishing. Her flaming red locks are sprayed grey and plaited into several plaits. She wears a short dress with pictures of clouds imprinted on it. It matches her big honey eyes.

When Triconade walks to the end room, the big electric doors close behind him. Shutting off the sound of a man announcing something important to the crowd.

As we are heading towards an elevator, the screams of the Capitol are almost deafening. Much louder then if you put all the tributes together on stage. It must be someone really popular to bring up that much noise from the crowd.

I wait until everyone is in the elevator then walk over to a door marked _Gamemakers only._ I push open the door an inch and almost faint.

Across from me. Standing on the stage is a girl. It is Tiarelle. Hanging from a rope which is fastened around her neck.

I want to kill her when she points at me. All the cameras are trained on my face as a Gamemaker pulls one of the ropes. Pulling tighter around Tiarelle's neck. She screams and her head jerks downwards.

I just saw the death of the first tribute.

And twenty-two others are following close behind.


	5. Chapter 5

I scream and sprint away. I hop in the elevator and accidentally press the number twelve in my rush.

_Great, I think, now I get to __see her room._

As I jump out of the elevator, someone grabs me. It's Triconade.

"What do you want?" I ask rudely, though I know I don't sound so rude.

It's hard to speak rudely when you have tears streaming down your cheeks.

"Stay very still." He warns.

"No!" I kick him in the chest and run. Though soon after I'm stopped. Stopped and dragged to the elevator.

Two peacekeepers have hold of me. And after seeing the strong biceps on their arms, I'm not even going to think about moving a muscle.

They usher me to a room and shove me to my knees. I've never seen this room but the man sitting on the seat is very familiar. The room has a musty smell to it; or maybe it's the president.

Before me President Snow sits, a huge scowl plastered across his red face.

"None of the tributes are to know about this," he growls "not one. Do you understand?"

I manage to nod my head a millimeter forward before the two peacekeepers drag me out.

As soon as I'm out and the musty smell has disappeared, I take two deep breaths.

_You can't scream, Dealishea, just don't scream._

Carefully I begin to breathe better. The peacekeepers have taken me to a room full of the other tributes. I almost forgot it was the private sessions with the Gamemakers today.

After awhile of waiting, Kalum is called. Triconade sits beside me and squeezes my hand. Or maybe I'm squeezing his.

I look at him and he leans his head closer to mine. His lips press against mine as I slowly open my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter mine.

Then I suddenly turn my head away, and I feel the pain inside him. My name is called immediately after.

I try not to look over my shoulder as I walk closer to the room, but for me, that's kind of impossible.


	6. Chapter 6

When I enter the room with the Gamemakers flashbacks seem to fill my mind.

They're telling me something.

"You can do it Dealishea!"

"Great job!"

"I believe in you!"

"Dealishea! I love you! Will you go out with me?"

"MEGA HOTTIE!"

"OMG! You look like so WOW today!"

"You look beautiful."

And for the first time in my life, I feel like I can do this. Because I CAN do this.

But even if I fail, it will be worth a freaking try!

There is nothing I can't do, and there I nothing that will stand in my way.

The Gamemakers look bored, but I'm determined to make them pay attention.

I start at the knife throwing station. Just as I'm poised to throw a knife I remember something.

A quiet voice whispers "nice job bitch."

The word 'bitch' just keeps echoing in my head.

I'm instantly filled with anger. I throw the knife at the dummy. Its heart is pierced. I continue throwing knives getting angrier and angrier.

_That dummy is Tiarelle Zach and I am gonna kill her. I'm gonna beat the shit outta her! Who's the bitch now?!_

I pick up a spear and aim it straight at the dummies heart. But I stop in mid air. Because my thought hits me like a bombshell.

_Tiarelle is already dead._

The spear leaves my hand and pushes itself through the dummy and lands on a poisonous berry. The dummies 'face' is soaked in blood red berry juice and a face forms within it.

"Why did you kill me?" It's pleading eyes ask.

I scream and run. Imagining things is not good for my brain. Maybe I am going insane.

I haven't been dismissed, but when dummies start talking to you, I think it's better to leave.

When I get to my floor, I hear singing. The voice is beautiful. It's small and delicate, yet beautiful. And I can't help but feel jealous when I see the singers face. It's district two girl, Serena. That bitch shouldn't even be here. Kalum is sitting beside her, engaged in her enchanting song.

"Get out!" I screech, just as they're about to lock lips.

"Dealishea?" Kalum gets up, shocked.

"Kylatar!" I scream.

My head is spinning. Kalum's head is twisting into a strange shape and it's freaking me out.

Kylatar runs into the room and pulls me away. I can't help but feel grateful Kylatar came when I needed her. She gets an avox to put me to bed. The avox shoves tasty food down my throat and I slowly begin to drift away. All I can think about I the interviews tomorrow…


End file.
